Caída libre
by Im an Andy
Summary: Ladybug salta desde la torre Eiffel y su transformación termina. ¿Podrá Chat Noir salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Pésimo summary, pasan y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Caída libre

Two Shot

POV Chat Noir

¡Lo hicimos!- chocamos los puños en señal de victoria y te observo tomar el yo-yo de tu cintura para alejarte. Estamos en la punta de la torre Eiffel. Te llamo, y cuando te das vuelta estoy de rodillas.

-Mi lady, acepta esta rosa, al igual que mis sentimientos... - observas mi semblante y te das cuenta de que voy en serio.

-Chat, ya te lo he dicho, estoy enamorada de alguien más...

Al igual que las otras veces siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero no dejo que se me note. Finjo una sonrisa y te pregunto su nombre.

-No te lo diré, no quisiera verlo de cabeza en la punta de la torre -bromeas tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Lo entiendo, solo deseo que seas feliz -la alarma de tu miraculous suena, por suerte para ambos. No quisiera prolongar más mi sufrimiento.

No damos la espalda dispuestos a separarnos, pero entonces lo dices.

-Adrien, su nombre es Adrien Agreste.

Estoy en shock, no puede ser cierto, todo este tiempo me has rechazado por estar enamorada de mi otro yo. Es una cruel ironía del destino. Comienzo a reír.

Lanzas tu yo-yo y saltas, pero al escucharme volteas la cabeza, y en ese momento sucede.

Tu transformación se desvanece, siendo envuelta por una luz roja. Tu arma desaparece en el acto, perdiendo cualquier punto de agarre. Gritas mi nombre, y cuando la luz se disipa veo tu rostro aterrado. _Marinette_. El nombre resuena por mi cabeza, no puedo pensar en nada más.

Entonces gritas de nuevo, y movido por el instinto salto. Extiendo mi arma para que la sujetes, pero no llego. Caes demasiado rápido. Junto mis brazos a mi cuerpo, tratando de caer en picada. El suelo se acerca peligrosamente, entonces gritas...

Y? Que tal? Les gustó? Pues ya saben que adoro el suspenso ( en mis fics, no en los ajenos )

Quiero pedirles disculpas por mi otro fic, Tobillo Herido, lo continuaré, pero recién me estoy acostumbrando a escribir en Tableta. Pero no se preocupen, les daré un spoiler (de Tobillo Herido): Adrien morirá... Muajajajaja (risa malvada)


	2. Chapter 2

**Caída libre**

 **Capítulo final**

...ella gritó.

-¡Chaaaaaat!

Intento alcanzarte, pero estas muy lejos. Me esfuerzo, realmente lo hago, pero es en vano.

Entonces, lo comprendes, si sigo así, también saldré lastimado.

-vete -me dices, mientras una lágrima cae por tu mejilla- no valgo la pena.

Eso me choca.

-¡Por supuesto que vales la pena! ¡Eres muy importante! ¡París te necesita, tu familia te necesita, YO te necesito! Te amo Marinette.

-Chat -dices- Cuida a París por mí, cuida a mi familia por mí, diles a mis padres que los amo, y dile a Adrien que lo amo...

Entonces impactas contra el suelo, no sin dedicarme una última sonrisa.

Giro mi bastón amortiguando mi caída, y corro a tu lado.

Tu cuerpo está destrozado, pero aún sigues sonriendo.

Toco tu mejilla. Esta muy fría. Entonces lloro, lloro como llore cuando perdí a mi madre. Mis gritos resuenan por todos lados.

En eso reparo en tu kwami. Ella está a tu lado llorando desconsoladamente. De todas las formas en las que perdió a sus portadoras, esta es la más dura, y se echa la culpa.

-Marinette, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no pude transformarte, perdoname, por favor perdoname - pidió, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Te tomo con cuidado, eres muy frágil. Comienzo a caminar. Mucha gente me mira con tristeza, y cuando comprenden lo que sucede se quedan en shock. Un murmullo comienza a extenderse. _Ladybug está muerta._

Oigo personas llorando. Niños, hombres y mujeres. Todos. De pronto se forma una multitud a mi alrededor, pero no me importa. Solo te miro, y rompo a llorar nuevamente.

De repente la multitud se abre, y salen corriendo tus padres, acompañados por Alya.

Esta última se detiene y abre los ojos desmesuradamente, llevándose una mano a la boca y comienza a acercarse, negando con la cabeza.

-Marinette... no.

Tu padres están llorando desconsoladamente. Les explico lo que sucedió, diciéndoles que me dijiste, que los amabas.

Tu padre te toma con mucho cuidado y deposita un beso en tu frente.

-Mi princesa, mi dulce princesa...

 **Tres meses después...**

Todo el mundo fue a tu funeral , sabes? Incluso Chloé. Y aunque parezca imposible estaba llorando. En cierto momento Nathanael le ofreció un pañuelo, y ella lo abrazó. Quien sabe, tal vez esos dos terminen juntos.

Otros que se juntaron fueron Alya y Nino, ellos si que son buena pareja.

Hace poco vencí a Hawk Moth. Fue difícil, peto con ayuda de Tikki y Plagg lo logramos. Ahora todo el mundo conoce la identidad de Chat Noir.

Tu kwami está muy triste. Dice que siente que pudo haber hecho algo más, pero yo no la culpo.

Alya cerró el Ladyblog, no sin antes hacer una muy emotiva carta de despedida.

El alcalde hizo un acto en tu honor, y todo París estuvo de luto. A pedido de Chloé, hizo una estatua gigante tuya, como forma de recordar el sacrificio que hiciste.

Hace poco me enteré de que tu madre esta embarazada. Me alegro por ellos. Le pondrán de nombre Bridgette. Bonito no?

Hablando de descubrimientos, Alya me dijo que ese Adrien del que estabas enamorada era yo, y eso me llenó de alegría, porque ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo, y espero que me estés esperando...

 **Mi bichito.**

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les halla gustado, y si así fue, por favor dejen reviews, siiii? Recuerden, sus reviews son el Camembert de mi Plagg**

 **Saludos, Lord Snowflake.**


End file.
